Flying through Time and Space to an Alternate Dimension
by TheDilettante
Summary: SELF INSERT IN PHOENIX WRIGHT WORLD. It will start from Phoenix's first case. It will probably be canon. T rated cuz of murders and stuff. Pairings...find out when you read :D Reviews would be nice...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!**  
**Well, this is my first attempt at a real fanfiction.** **Somebody decided to review how the other stuff that I posted wasn't fanfiction, but whatever.**  
**I hope you enjoy!**  
**Also, the OC char will pretty much be me: personality, looks, etc.**  
**I'm going to use a fake last name for security reasons.  
The story will be mostly canon to the series, probably up to the end of PW:TT maybe farther.**  
**And when I add something to the char that I don't normally have, I'll tell you guys, cuz I'm really modest :)**  
**DISCLAIMER: PHOENIX WRIGHT AND OTHER CHARS BELONG TO CAPCOM.**

* * *

My name is Joseph, 15 yrs old, tall, skinny, with glasses, and black hair.  
I was sitting at my desk, watching the live action Phoenix Wright movie.  
Yeah, I know, it's not the best movie, but the effects were awesome!  
If only court was like that in real life.  
Well, after my burst of nostalgia, I decided to turn on my DS and play some PW:AA!  
But, something different happened.  
When I pressed "New Game", some text popped up:

-Hello 'Joseph Smith(Like the last name? XD)'

-I am Misty Fey, the now deceased Mystic Leader of the Fey clan.

Wait, the dead can talk?  
I mean, I'm one of those really optimistic people, so if something weird happens, I can usually keep my cool.  
I kept reading. Besides, shouldn't I be questioning why a game decided to talk to me? Nevermind...

-You may be wondering why I am talking to you.

Yes.

-You are the chosen one, the one who will guide HIM to victory.

Me, the chosen one? And who's "HIM"?

-Besides that, you probably think that all of this is just a gimmick.

No, I think it's pretty real, but whatever.

-Please help "HIM".

Whoa whoa whoa, I mean, I can believe that stuff like dead people can talk, but I'm not really a main char.  
I'm one of those people that believe that they are side chars, like Ako from Negima!  
Wait, she learned that it didn't matter, never mind then.

-Tap "YES" to help, and Tap "NO" to not.

Wait, why are you giving me a decision? It'll just be harder that way for me...  
I forgot to mention how I'm a REALLY indecisive person.  
But, since you can't really talk to a DS screen(I tried, don't worry), I grabbed my valuables: my iPod and my earbuds(I don't have much stuff XD).  
I made sure to change clothes because you never know where you're going to end up teleporting.  
Whew...ok I'm ready.  
I tapped on the "YES" button.

-Thank you thank you! Your endeavors will be remembered!

Uhh cool I guess?

A bright light started to surround me.  
Pretty...I guess the teleport thing is going to start? I'm new to the whole hero business, so pardon me if I don't know.  
I guess I haven't watched enough Zero No Tsukaima or DT yet.

-Oh! Also, time will not pass when you leave, so don't worry! You will also be reverted back to your own age when you come back.

Wait...what?

I couldn't question what she said , because the bright light got even brighter, and I blacked out.  
I heard a voice though, as I blacked out.

"Look for Phoenix Wright..."

* * *

**PLZ REVIEW! And till next time :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys.**  
**Thx supersexyghotmew95 for that review!**  
**Disclaimer in Chap 1.**  
**And with that, on with the story!**

* * *

Have you guys skydived before? No?  
Well, I haven't either.  
But when I woke up with a start, it felt like I have indeed skydived.  
I was sitting down in front of...Mia Fey?

"Mia Fey?!" I yell.

-Flashback-

"So chief, what did you need to talk to me about?" Phoenix, the rookie attorney, asked his boss, Mia Fey.

"I need to talk to you about the trial you're going to have in a couple of hours," Mia explained.

"Oh yeah, my debut case," Phoenix said. "URKK!"

Phoenix's body tensed up with a jolt, then his neck lolled down, as if he was sleeping.

"So Wright," Mia began to say, "Wright?"

Mia sat on the recliner in front of Phoenix worriedly.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"MIA FEY?!" Phoenix suddenly yelled!

-End Flashback-

WTF AM I DOING HERE OMFG!

"Wright, are you really ok?" the lady in front of me asked.  
That question must be towards me, so that means...  
I'M PHOENIX WRIGHT?!  
Well, I guess that's cool, I could mess around in the cases, but nevermind that, I need to get my bearings.

"Yes, chief, quite alright, I guess I'm just really nervous," I reply.

"If you say so..." Mia muttered.

Ok, let's see, let's check my pockets.

Ipod: check Earbuds: check

Ok, thanks Misty.

Huh, looks like there's the Court Record button over there.  
Pretty trippy if you ask me.

Oh! I should ask her about that...

"Uhh, hey chief? What can you tell me about Misty Fey?" I begin to ask.

"?! Where did you hear that name?" the veteran defense attorney fired back.

"Uhhh nevermind,"

I guess I should wait and ask later, when there's more time.

Damn, I forgot all of the other cases!  
It would've been easy that way.  
Whatever.  
Press, Present, and Object.  
It'll be easy enough.

"Come on Wright, we have to get to the court for the trial," Mia finally said after a moment.

"Uhh...right."

Wait, the court?  
Don't tell me...  
THE FIRST COURT CASE IN THE WHOLE SERIES IS TODAY?!  
GAHHHHHH THANKS MISTY FOR NOT GIVING ME A WHOLE DAY TO GET MY BEARINGS!

I got up and along with Mia, we left the offices to go to the courts.  
Hopefully, I don't screw up...

* * *

**Well, that's the next chap!**  
**And till next time!**  
**Review plz!  
Hopefully, I make the next chapters a bit longer than 500 words like this and chap 1.**


	3. Chapter 3

YAY DOUBLE RELEASE Disclaimer in First Chap

Remember how I said that I forgot the cases?  
Well, the good thing is, I remember the gist of the cases, as long as everybody in the Phoenix Wright universe, but not the details of each case...  
Lucky me...

August 3, 9:47 AM District Court Defendant Lobby No. 2

Chief told me to go ahead, she said that she had something else to attend to beforehand.  
I'm surprised that I even made it to the court!  
It was like I was guided there.  
Video game logic I guess.

When I made it inside, I went into the defendant lobby and I waited.

Mia finally showed up.

"There you are Wright, are you sure you are feeling alright?" She asked, probably thinking about what happened back at the offices.

No, I'm not feeling alright, I was transported from my world into this one, not to mention that I'm taking over as the MAIN character, the one who is supposedly supposed to win EVERY SINGLE ONE OF HIS CASES(Except that one in JFA, but whatever).  
Besides that, I guess I'm feeling alright.

"Uh yeah, like I said earlier, just nervous because of my first case," I smile shakily at her.

"Ok, but, you know, a fresh greenhorn attorney doesn't just take a murder case as their first case..."Mia says. "Why did you want to take this case so badly?"

"Uh..."I start to say.

Hmmmm...oh yeah, Larry Butz!  
He was Phoenix Wright's friend.

"I owe him a favor," I finally get out.

"A favor?"

"He's the one who kinda got me this job."

Golly, this'll get boring if I go right along with this story, but oh well, I'll change the future later.  
Huh, what's that screaming?

"MY LIFE IS OVER!1" A yell resonates throughout the defendant lobby.  
That must mean...

"NICK!" A man runs at me and grabs my shoulder while sobbing.

It's Larry Butz.

"Uhh...Hey there Larry," I greet him, barely remembering that Nick was one of Phoenix's many nicknames.

"You're going to help me, right? You have to find out who took my baby away!" He yells.

Yeah, about that Larry.  
The newspapers said that it was you.  
I didn't tell him though, because his sobbing was enough to handle.

If I remember right, Larry was arrested for supposedly murdering his girlfriend, Cindy Stone I believe.  
Let me check the court record.  
Yup. Cindy Stone.  
Larry gets in trouble a lot, from past experiences playing the games.  
But putting that aside...HOW AM I GOING TO BE A DEFENSE ATTORNEY?!

Again, thanks Misty, kudos to you and all that other stuff.

"Wait, Wright, you already know about the Court Record?" Mia quietly asks me while I was sifting through its contents.

"Yup, I'm just refreshing myself so I don't embarrass myself like I did last time..." I start to say.

Woops.

"Wait, last time?" She asks questioningly.

Oh shiet.

"Uh...nevermind what I said at the end, slip of the tongue," I fire back, "Besides, look at the time, we have to get to the courtroom!"

"Oh yeah, let's go."

Mia and I stood up, and along with the crying Butz, we exit the lobby.  
Jeez, how did I end up in this situation?

August 3, 10:00 AM District Court Courtroom No. 2

I stood at the defense side of the courtroom, looking around.  
There's Winston Payne, the alleged Rookie-Killer, according to the Court Record.  
He looks like some old fart though, but whatever, I'm ranting.

The judge strikes his gavel, signalling the start of the battle.

"The court is now in session for the trial of Mr. Larry Butz," Judgey announces.

Good old Judgey.  
I"m going to call him Judgey because he's cool that way, deal with it.

"The prosecution is ready, Your Honor," Payne's whiny voice lets out.

"The defense is ready, Your Honor," I also say, slightly tensing up.

"Mr. Wright, you are a new attorney, yes?" Judgey asks me.

No, I'm not.

"Yes, Your Honor,"

"You seem so confident for one that's fresh from the picking, if you pardon that figure of speech,"

"Well, Your Honor, some people do execptionally well under pressure, I guess I fall under that category,"

I wish whatever I'm saying can be true.  
WHY MISTY WHY.

"Well, if you feel that confident, then let's start this trial," Judgey says.

Please don't.

"Alright, Your Honor,"

"Mr. Payne, please call the defendant to the stand," Judgey asks.

*Gulp*  
I'm sorry Misty, for yelling at you.  
PLEASE GUIDE ME SO I DON'T SCREW UP!  



	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys.**  
**supersexyghotmew95 thx for the review!**  
**Disclaimer in first chap.**

I, a fifteen year old in a twenty-four year old man's body, am not ready to be a defense attorney!  
But oh well, the only way out of this is either losing or winning.  
I don't feel like losing to the old senile man that Payne is.

"So, Mr. Butz," Payne began to say in a dominating tone, as if he was on to something, "Were you aware that you were dumped by the victim?"

"YO!" Larry yelled.

"We were GREAT together! Like Romeo and Juliet!" He retorted.

...Didn't they die in the play?  
Luckily I didn't say this, because we would have a crying grown man on our hands.

"I wasn't dumped! She just wasn't answering my phone calls. Or seeing me...Ever." Larry muttered. "WHAT'S IT TO YOU?!" He yelled at Payne.

A slapping sound resonated throughout the courtroom.  
Payne's face was to his forehead.  
A facepalm.

"MR. Butz, that IS what we call being dumped. In fact, she was seeing other men! She returned from overseas with one of them on the day of the murder!" Payne announced as he displayed a passport.  
"This is the victim's passport," He explained. "According to this, she was in Paris until the day before she died.

_**PASSPORT ADDED TO COURT RECORD.**_

A large blue screen with the passport image was flung at me.  
Whoa, that's legit.

Huh, this is neat, if only they had this technology back where I lived.  
Heck, trials aren't even run this way back in my world.  
Back on topic, Butz should be really sad right now.  
But I'm not, like they say, them's the breaks.

"Ms. Stone, the victim, was a model, but unfortunately for her, she did not have a large income," Payne said.

Man Payne, you're pretty blunt, huh?

"It appears she had to rely on "Sugar Daddies" to get money and gifts," Payne said.

"MAN! SERIOUSLY?" Butz yelled.

Uh-oh, better stop him before it's too late.

I slammed my hands on the table.

"I think we should continue with the trial, Your Honor," I say.

"Yes, yes," Judgey concurred. "Please call the witness to the stand, Mr. Payne."

"Yes, Your Honor," Payne complied. "The witness claims to have found the body and right before the murder, he saw the defendant fleeing the crime scene!"

Lies.  
Apparently the other people in the courtroom did not believe so, because they all started talking.  
It didn't stop until Judgey stroke his gavel three times.

"ORDER IN THE COURT!" He yelled.

Damn, for such an old man, he has a loud voice.

"Please bring Frank Sahwit to the stand!" Payne ordered the baliff.

* * *

A bit later, a quirky man was brought up to the stand.  
Wait, "Sahw-it".  
I see what you did there.  
Nice, but his last name is a contradiction to what he did.  
Just saying.

"Mr. Sahwit, you sell newspaper subscriptions, is this correct?" Payne asked.

"Yes, I do. Oh yes!" Sahwit said, his voice sounding like a rat.

Seriously, even Payne sounded better than this creep.

"Proceed with your testimony, Mr. Sahwit. Tell us what you saw on the day of the murder," Judgey said.

**TESTIMONY -Witness's Account-**

"I was going door-to-door, selling subscriptions when I saw a man fleeing an apartment."

"I thought he must be in a hurry because he let the door half-open behind him."

"Thinking it strange, I looked inside the apartment."

"Then I saw her lying there...A woman...not moving...dead!"

"I quailed in fright and found myself unable to go inside."

"I thought to call the police immediately!"

"However, the phone in her apartment wasn't working."

"I went to a nearby park and found a public phone."

"I remember the time exactly: It was 1:00 PM."

"The man who ran was, without a doubt, the defendant sitting right over there."

**TESTIMONY END**

I shrugged my shoulders, looking nonchalant.  
Well, I found the contradiction, I think.  
The only thing I have to worry about is not screwing up.  
Penalties are the last thing that I want to worry about on my mind.  
I checked the Court Record(At the bottom) to see if I was right.

Hmm...

"Was there some sort of blackout at that time?" Judgey asked.

"Yes, Your Honor, I have the blackout record here, if you need it," Payne presented the socalled record.

_**BLACKOUT RECORD ADDED TO COURT RECORD.**_

Another blue screen was flung at me, this time, with the blackout record data.  
Am I ever going to get used to this?

"Mr. Wright, you may cross-examine the witness now," Judgey declared.

"Huh? Oh right, Yes, Your Honor," I reply.

Where's Mia?  
I look around.  
She's in the audience.  
Wow.  
I'm screwed.

**_Court Record_**

**_Attorney's Badge Type:Other One of my possessions._**  
**_No one would believe I was a defense attorney if I didn't carry this._**

**_Cindy's Autopsy Report Type:Reports Received from Mia Fey._**  
**_Time of death: 7/31, 4PM-5PM Cause of death: loss of blood due to blunt trauma_**

**_Statue Type:Weapons Submitted as evidence by Prosecutor Payne._**  
**_A statue in the shape of "The Thinker."_**  
**_It's rather heavy._**

**_Passport Type:Evidence Submitted as evidence by Prosecutor Payne._**  
**_The victim apparently arrived home from Paris on 7/30,_**  
**_the day before the murder._**

**_Blackout Record Type:Documents Submitted as evidence by Prosecutor Payne._**  
**_Electricity to Ms. Stone's building was out from noon to 6PM on the day of the crime._**

**Sorry if it's slow guys, you know how these games are.**  
**PLZ REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer in first chap**

CROSS EXAMINATION

"Wait, so Mr. Sahwit, did you find the body at 1 P.M.?" I asked.

"Why yes," He replied, giving me that smile that made him look like a pedo, like PEDOBEAR.

"OBJECTION!" I yelled, the sound resonating throughout the courtroom.

Like a boss.

"Well, I find that hard to believe, because in THIS autopsy report it says that Ms. Stone died at 4PM-5PM," As I said this I thrust my pointer finger at him, launching the evidence in the man's face.

*INSERT OBJECTION THEME 2001*(/watch?v=-r5oRsgk1aM) -youtube link

Like I said, like a boss.

"How do you explain the three-hour gap?" I continued.

"GAKK!" Mr. Sahwit screamed.

I got him now.

Hmm...I have an idea.

"Uhh..." Mr. Sahwit began.

"Were you going to say that there was a voice from the T.V.?" I cut him off as I said this.

I presented the blackout record.

"Well, nice try, because you couldn't have heard any T.V. because of the blackout," I declared with a smirk on my face.

"GAKK!" Mr. Sahwit looked down at his feet.

*OBJECTION THEME 2001 OVER*

"Uhh...I saw a clock! Yes, a clock! It had the time on it!" He then said.

"Mr. Sahwit, I must have to say that this is a court of law," Judgey finally said. "Please give an accurate testimony."

"Yes yes, Your Honor!" Mr. Sahwit complied with a grin on his face.

He's lying.  
I know he is.

* * *

TESTIMONY

"I saw the time I tell you!"

"There was a table clock in the apartment, wasn't there!"

A small sound goes off in the courtroom, like there was someone talking.

*INTERRUPTION*

"Oops, sorry Your Honor, that was me, I'm sorry," I said.

"Very well, please refrain from talking during the testimony, continue," Judgey said.

*CONTINUE*

"Yeah, the murder weapon! The killer used it to hit the victim!"

"That must have been what I saw."

TESTIMONY OVER

Wait a minute, is this guy that stupid?

"You may cross examine now Mr. Wrig-" Judgey began to say.

"OBJECTION!" I yelled yet again.

*INSERT CORNERED THEME* (watch?v=5WOJ4tDn6kw&list=PL1lerSPdP8Q-rTa38xKnvS47TEL58UAv7&index=26)

"I'm sorry, Your Honor, but I must point out a contradiction yet again," I apologized.

Yup, that Sahwit guy is REALLY stupid.

"If you see here, the murder weapon IS indeed a clock," I begin.

"Though it is a clock, it does not look like it at first sight, as you can see from its shape," I expanded the picture of the statue, and continued.

"The way that the clock goes off is by tilting the neck which acts as a switch, I figured this out during the testimony, I'm sorry, again. But let me demonstrate the clock." After I said this, I flipped the switch on the clock.

"I think it's 8:00," The clock said.

The court looked in awe.  
Sahwit looks scared.  
He should be.

"Mr. Payne, please tell us the time right now," I asked.

"Uhmmm it's 11:00, GAKK!" Payne suddenly cringed.

"This proves the 3 hour discrepancy between what Mr. Sahwit heard and the actual time of death!" I explained.

"The final question is: How would Mr. Sahwit have heard the statue speak if he hadn't seen it before? Because this clock isn't one you buy from the store, this one was custom-made," I said.

"The answer to that is," I pause for effect. "HE MUST HAVE SWUNG IT, MEANING THAT HE WAS THE MURDERER!" I yell while pointing my finger at Sahwit.

Gotcha.  
I'm kinda liking this job, not that I"m going to stay forever, but for now.

* * *

*INSERT TELLING THE TRUTH THEME* (/watch?v=bnk7upbBtZo&list=PL1lerSPdP8Q-rTa38xKnvS47TEL58UAv7)

"...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Mr. Sahwit's psychotic-like laugh flew through the room.

"While it does seem like I was the murderer," Mr. Sahwit begins, "HOW WOULD YOU PROVE THAT THE CLOCK WAS RUNNING SLOW ON THE DAY OF THE MURDER, HUH?"

"...Simple," I countered.

A feeling of surprise suddenly sprung from everybody in the courtroom.

"Let me ask a small question," I asked.

"What is the time difference between here and Paris?"

"It is 9 hrs I believe," Mr. Payne said, with a smirk on his face before realizing the truth in the answer.

"Yes, thank you Mr. Payne," I acknowledged his answer. "Now, with this in mind, let's think: Why is the clock three hours slow?" I ask again.

"If you think about it in another way, since the time difference is 9 hrs, it makes sense that the clock seems to be behind because Ms. Stone did not reset the clock!"

"That is why the time that Mr. Sahwit heard when he STRUCK HER was off! Am I correct?" I ask the court, but the question was aimed toward Sahwit, who seems to be foaming at the mouth.

*Tell the truth theme end*

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sahwit passed out.

A large hubbub occurred, people were talking and they wouldn't stop.

The sound of the gavel continued for a long time.

* * *

"Well, that was truly unexpected," Judgey said, "Though I must say, that was a very excellent defense for a first try, Mr. Wright."

"Thank you, Your Honor," I replied.

Whew, looks like my instincts for this game kinda kicked in about then.  
After my statement, Sahwit was arrested, and to think that he was just a simple burglar that went into people's homes while they were gone!  
Seriously, that's pretty low, and to murder a person!  
Gosh...

"Ahem, well, with the outcome of the defense's actions, this court finds the defendant, Mr. Larry Butz," Judgey announced.

NOT GUILTY

"And with that, court is adjourned," Judgey said.

Whew...

**Court Record**

**Attorney's Badge Type:Other One of my possessions.**  
**No one would believe I was a defense attorney if I didn't carry this.**

**Cindy's Autopsy Report Type:Reports Received from Mia Fey.**  
**Time of death: 7/31, 4PM-5PM Cause of death: loss of blood due to blunt trauma**

**Statue Type:Weapons Submitted as evidence by Prosecutor Payne.**  
**A statue in the shape of "The Thinker."**  
**It's rather heavy.**

**Passport Type:Evidence Submitted as evidence by Prosecutor Payne.**  
**The victim apparently arrived home from Paris on 7/30,**  
**the day before the murder.**

**Blackout Record Type:Documents Submitted as evidence by Prosecutor Payne.**  
**Electricity to Ms. Stone's building was out from noon to 6PM on the day of the crime.**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW GUYS :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, updates are going to probably be less regular cuz of school stuff, but worry not!**  
**I am writing as much as I can in between!**  
**Disclaimer in first chap.**

Whew...

Ok, that was a bit nervewracking.  
At least I showed off more than Mr. Wright did.  
Sorry, Phoenix Wright, at least they respect you more now.

I walked back into the defendant lobby, where Ms. Fey and Larry were waiting.  
The moment I stepped in though, I was pummeled from the side with a large bearhug.

"OHHHH NICK THANKS FOR HELPING ME!"

This was obviously Larry, if you couldn't tell.  
Mia stood to the side, chuckling at his actions.

"Well, Wright, I expected a lot from you, but that was VERY impressive, if I do say so myself."

That praise sounds wonderful, Ms. Fey, but I'm not the person to receive it.

"_Good job_..."A voice sounded from my head.

My head jerked up.

"Something wrong, Wright?" The Chief asked me.

"No, everything is fine," I replied. "But, hey Larry, could you get off me now?"

Larry finished his hug.  
Whew, well, that's my daily dose of gayness.  
Luckily, I"m not gay.

"Let's all go home," I decided to say.

"Yeah, let's all go get some burgers!" Ms. Fey said.

"REALLY?! YES I'M COMING WITH YOU GUYS!" Larry shouted.

"Ok, ok, you can come with," I agreed.

Right after I said that, I blacked out.

* * *

**-Hello "Joseph".**

Oh, it's Misty.

**-Good job for guiding him.**

What guiding, all I did was take over for him!.

**-Please continue to guide him, for he is learning as he observes you.**

Ohh...that kind of guiding.

**-Now, you should be able to converse with him while guiding him.**

Cool, a voice in my head.

**-Ok, now, I bid you luck.**

That's cool, I've got ideas for this next part.

Well, I seem to be blacking out after every significant event in this story, like completing this case.  
I can only wonder how many cases that I will have to do until Misty is satisfied.

* * *

**SEPTEMBER 5, 8:57 PM FEY AND CO. LAW OFFICES**

Huh, what's going on?

"Ms. Fey, I would like to have the papers," A man said.

"What papers?" Chief said.

Oh shiet.

"The papers hidden in that statue, 'The Thinker', right?" He said.

A look of shock passed Ms. Fey's face.

"How did you know that?" She said.

"You do not know of my background?" He said.

"My job is gathering information, after all. But I'm going to have to end this conversation short," He said as he took hold of "The Thinker".

Mia suddenly stood up and ran toward the door.

The next scenes were just flashes.

The man probably got the Chief, since she ended up on the floor with a bloodstain on her head.

"Red...White...Blue..."

These were the last words I heard before I regained consciousness.

* * *

**Well, plz review! Also, I am able to beta if anybody wants, check my profile.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, guys.**  
**Disclaimer in first chapter.**

* * *

**September 5 9:08 P.M. Fey & Co. Law Offices**

I suddenly thought back to what Misty said after I regained consciousness.

"-_Please continue to guide him_..."

Oh!  
That means I'm Phoenix!  
Yay! I can do whatever I want!  
Either way, it was pretty disorienting how I suddenly ended up in front of the office door.  
Oh yeah, Mia died.  
Sorry, but either way, she will die, but I should feel sad, huh.

I jerked out of my trance.  
I ran into the office.

* * *

"Ugh..."

The smell of blood.  
I'm still a noob to be disconcerted like this.  
The blood smells really bad.

I followed the smell, to see the form of Mia Fey and another girl crouched down next to her.

It's Maya.

"CHIEF!" I suddenly crouched next to her.

"...W-who are you?" Maya asked.

"Just call me Nick," I replied. "I'm Ms. Fey's protege."

"Oh."

"GYAAAAAAA!" A scream sounded.

I turned my head to see a certain pink-haired hottie with a look of horror on her face.  
She was holding a phone.

Dam, she's hot, but she just had to be a yandere, huh.  
She's also working for THAT guy, not to mention.  
She was probably reporting the incident.

I quickly checked over the office, looking for something, anything that I could use as evidence.

A bloody note entered my view.  
It said "Maya".

Oh yeah, I remember this thing, I think.  
It seems like the note was a receipt for a glass light stand, for yesterday.

"The Thinker" was lying next to the Chief.  
After picking it up, there was blood on it, probably the murder weapon.  
When I opened the statue, it was empty, completely empty, the gears must have been removed.

Heh, REALLY ironic.

I examined Ms. Fey.  
She had a hit on her head, she probably died instantly.  
Looking over at the window, I see a large building, the Gatewater Hotel if I remember.

I'll probably go there next.

**-THE THINKER, GLASS SHARDS, AND NOTE ADDED TO COURT RECORD-**

Well, it looks like I'm done here.  
I don't need to call the police, that lady over at the hotel already called them probably.

I checked the phone.  
A couple of screws were loose.

Yup, this phone was tapped.  
It looks like I'm going to have to bribe a certain lady.  
Wait, where's Maya?

I walked out into the main office to see that Maya was lying on the couch.  
She was sweating.  
She's probably shocked.  
I should probably ask her anything I can before the police get here.

"Hey, if you don't mind me asking, what did you see when you got here? I know it wasn't you."

"...I got here a bit earlier, I was going to visit my sister..."

I nodded my head as she said this.

"So what else did you se-"

I was cut off when a certain scruffy looking man ran into the room.

"WHERE'S THE BODY!"

The man who yelled ran into the other room without even looking at us.

"GAHH! I HATE BLOOD!"

He ran back.

Good old Gumshoe.

"So, who's the murderer, you?"

Gumshoe pointed at me.

"You look real suspicious with your spikey hair."

Hey, even if it's not my hair, I THINK IT LOOKS COOL.

An officer walked over to the detective and handed him the note I found earlier.

"Hmm...who's Maya?"

Said girl raised her head up in recognition.

"...H-h..uh?"

Gumshoe put handcuffs on Maya faster than I could say "OBJECTION!"

"You're arrested for the murder of the lady in there!"

And he left, with Maya by his side.

Strangely enough, Maya did not struggle.

Gosh...though I knew this was coming,

I'm going to have a hard time with this one.

**COURT RECORD**

**Attorney's Badge  
Type:Other  
One of my possessions.  
No one would believe I  
was a defense attorney  
if I didn't carry this.**

The Thinker  
Type:Weapons  
Retrieved at the Fey  
Law Office.  
The murder weapon. Looks like  
a statue, but it's actually a  
clock. Made by Larry Butz.

The Thinker  
Type:Weapons  
Retrieved at the Fey  
Law Office.  
Clock in the form of a statue.  
The clock's gears have been  
removed. Made by Larry Butz.

Glass Shards  
Type:Evidence  
Retrieved at the Fey  
Law Office.  
The broken remains of  
a glass light stand.  
Broken beyond all recognition.

Receipt  
Type:Evidence  
Retrieved at the Fey  
Law Office.  
A department store receipt  
with letters written in blood  
on the back.

Receipt  
Type:Evidence  
Retrieved at the Fey  
Law Office.  
Receipt for a glass light  
stand. The date of purchase  
is the day before the murder.

* * *

**Plz review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys.**  
**Disclaimer in First Chap.**  
**Hurray for double release :D**

* * *

Well, after Gumshoe ran out with Maya, I turned towards one of the other policeman.

"Shouldn't I be taken in for questioning, too?" I asked.

This way, I'll have easy access so I can talk to Maya.

The policeman agreed.  
Thankfully, no handcuffs.  
I was questioned at the detention center for a long time.  
It's been a long time since I've stayed up past 1 o'clock.

* * *

**SEPTEMBER 6, 9:07 A.M. DETENTION CENTER VISITOR'S ROOM**

After my questioning was finished, I suddenly appeared in a detention room, with Maya in front of me.  
Damn game mechanics, it's pretty trippy.  
I checked my iPod I forgot about.  
It's 9 am.  
I haven't slept in 12 hrs, not that I feel tired.  
I hope I can actually sleep for once later...

"Um, hello, Ms. Fey."

"Oh, it's the attorney! Call me Maya."

"Ok, about what happened earlier, at the offices..."

"...You said that you knew I didn't kill her, my sister that is..."

"Yeah, but one question. Are you some sort of spirit medium?"

"?! How did you know that?"

Bingo.

"Well, you could say I'm not a normal person."

"Ohh..."

"Anyways, could you tell me what happened on the day before the murder happened?"

"Hmm...let's see, my sister called me, saying that she wanted me to hold on to some evidence...a clock I think."

"Was it this?"

I showed her a picture of "The Thinker".

The Court Record is so cool, I wish I had it with me all the time when I get ack.

"Well, I never got to see it, but that's probably it. Do you want to hear it for yourself? I have a cell phone that recorded the conversation..."

"?! For real?"

"Oh wait, the detective took it away."

"It's ok, I'll get it from him later, I'm going to go back to the offices anyways."

"Ok..."

"Wait, if you are a spirit medium, shouldn't you be able to channel the Chief?"

"I should be able to...but I'm still in-training..."

"Oh...at least you'll be able to do it later! Keep your hopes up! I'll be back after I investigate."

"W-wait!"

"Hmm?"

"My sister said, that if I need an attorney, I should ask this person."

Maya handed me a letter.

Oh no. I have to tell her.

"...I'm sorry Maya, but if the attorney that you want is the attorney who I think it is, he won't be any good."

A look of shock passed her face.

"But why?!"

"Because...if the criminal is who I think it is, then the attorney that you need it connected to him, in a bad way that is. It's Marvin Grossberg, isn't it?"

"?! How do you know these things?!"

"Like I said, I'm a special person. But don't worry. Cheer up. I'll help you. I'll be able to defend you. I swear on it as my pride as an defense attorney!."

Well, I only got this job yesterday...and lot's of other complicated stuff, but whatever, I still have pride!  
I have to protect this girl whether she's 2-D or not!

"Really?! Thank you so much!"

She gave me a radiant smile.  
It made her look really beautiful.  
I turned around before she could see me blush.

"Well, later."

I walked out of the detention center, ready to fight some crime.

* * *

**Court Record **

**Attorney's Badge **  
**Type:Other **  
**One of my possessions.**  
**No one would believe I was a defense attorney if I didn't carry this.**

**The Thinker **  
**Type:Weapons **  
**Retrieved at the Fey Law Office.**  
**The murder weapon. Looks like a statue, but it's actually a clock. Made by Larry Butz.**

**The Thinker **  
**Type:Weapons **  
**Retrieved at the Fey Law Office.**  
**Clock in the form of a statue.**  
**The clock's gears have been removed. Made by Larry Butz.**

**Glass Shards **  
**Type:Evidence **  
**Retrieved at the Fey Law Office.**  
**The broken remains of a glass light stand.**  
**Broken beyond all recognition.**

**Receipt **  
**Type:Evidence **  
**Retrieved at the Fey Law Office.**  
**A department store receipt with letters written in blood on the back.**

**Receipt **  
**Type:Evidence **  
**Retrieved at the Fey Law Office.**  
**Receipt for a glass light stand. The date of purchase is the day before the murder.**

**PLZ REVIEW :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys.**  
**Disclaimer in first chap.**  
**YAY ANOTHER PERSON HAS JOINED THE GROUP OF FOLLOWERS :D SO FAR: supersexyghotmew95, 2NancyDrew Thx guys, well girls in this instance.**  
**(COURT RECORD IS AT THE BOTTOM FOR THOSE PEOPLE THAT NEED IT)  
Yay, over 250 views!  
Thanks guys, to be honest, I didn't think that my story would do this well. **

* * *

Well, I decided to head to the offices, because Gumshoe was there, and everybody loves him.  
I was right.  
He was searching along with the other policemen for clues, though not much else will probably be found.

"Hey, Detective Gumshoe!" I called.

The scruffy detective looked up in recognition, and his face brightned up when he realized who I was.

"Hey! It's...it's..." He started.

"Wright, Phoenix Wright," I told him.

"Yeah, you're that rookie lawyer who impressed everyone with your first case!"

"Yeah...thanks for that praise Detective."

Better get started on my investigation, if I can actually do anything.

"About Ms. Fey...is there an autopsy?" I asked.

"Oh...well...I'm not supposed to show you...but since you were her protege, I'll let you see it this once."

**AUTOPSY REPORT ADDED TO COURT RECORD**

"Was Ms. Fey well repected in the precinct?" I asked.

"Heck yeah! She was a really good lawyer, not to mention pretty..." Gumshoe added.

Good old Gumshoe.  
Oh yeah, the cellphone.

"Say, Detective, could I have the phone that was taken from Miss Maya?"

"Oh, that?"

...uh-oh.

"Sure, why not? I didn't find anything suspicious in there anyways."

Huh?  
Gumshoe must not be very knowledgeable in cell phones.  
Heck, I bet everybody would be surprised if they could see my iPod right now, but I'm going off topic.

**CELLPHONE ADDED TO COURT RECORD**

Better leave now, before he tells me not to talk to the witness.

"Bye Gumshoe, good luck finding stuff for the trial!" I told him as I stepped out the door.

"Didn't you want to know who the prosecutor was?" He asked.

Edgeworth, right?

"It's Edgeworth, right?" I replied as I left the offices.

"How did he know that when he was at the detention center all last night?" Gumshoe wondered.

* * *

What amazes me is how Gumshoe remembered that.  
Anyhow, I went back to the Detention Center, still wondering how I even got here on my own.  
Videogame logic is boss.  
When I entered the room where I would be able to talk to Maya, her face brightened up.

"Hey Nick! Did you bring back my phone?"

"Yeah, here it is."

I gave her the phone, which then she went to the voice recording of yesterday's conversation.  
I heard it, too.  
It's funny, because I just heard the Chief's voice a bit earlier in my "adventure".  
Maya was listening to every word of the conversation with intensity.  
Before long, some tears started to fall down her cheeks.  
I understand why Mr. Wright decided to help her.  
How could anyone not want to help this beautiful lady?  
Whoa, calm down Joe, she's...about 17, and you're not even 16.

Back to the voice recording.  
Apparently, there was some evidence stuffed in "The Thinker" for safe-keeping.  
Well, I should ask about some stuff to learn more.

"Thank you..." Maya finally said after the recording was finished.

"You're welcome. Do you mind if I ask a couple of questions? It may help with the investigation."

"Yes..."

"Well, do you have any other family besides your sister?"

"No, I don't know where my mother is now, and my father died when I was young. I had no other siblings."

"Could you tell me about your mother? Did something happen where she had to disappear?"

"Well...you know how our family are mediums, right?"

"Yeah..."

"About fifteen years ago, my family, the Fey family, was involved in an...incident. A man ruined my mother's life. After that she disappeared. Because Mother left, my sister became a lawyer. I've lived by myself up to this day."

"Are you comfortable living like this?"

"I've gotten used to it. Besides, if I didn't become independent, I would lose my E.S.P.!"

"Who was this "man" that ruined your mother's life?"

"Well, there was a murder case 15 years ago. It was very unusual, SO unusual that the police had to get a spirit medium."

"And I'm guessing that the spirit medium they used was your mother?"

"Yes. After we thought the case was over, the man that was supposedly caught was innocent. Though the consultation with my mother was secret, someone found out about and leaked it to the press, telling the papers that my mother was a fraud. My mother disappeared after that."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you know the name of the man?"

"White..."

"White?"

"My sister said that was his name, White."

"Hmm...thank you, and if you excuse me, I need to go get some more information about this incident, since it couldn't have been you."

"Thank you!"

Maya gave me another one of those smiles that made her look really beautiful.

Damn it.

I left the detention center with ideas in my mind of how to deal with the pink-haired beauty, April May.

* * *

**Court Record**

**Attorney's Badge **  
**Type:Other **  
**One of my possessions.**  
**No one would believe I was a defense attorney if I didn't carry this.**

**The Thinker **  
**Type:Weapons **  
**Retrieved at the Fey Law Office.**  
**The murder weapon. Looks like a statue, but it's actually a clock. Made by Larry Butz.**

**The Thinker **  
**Type:Weapons **  
**Retrieved at the Fey Law Office.**  
**Clock in the form of a statue.**  
**The clock's gears have been removed. Made by Larry Butz.**

**Glass Shards **  
**Type:Evidence **  
**Retrieved at the Fey Law Office.**  
**The broken remains of a glass light stand.**  
**Broken beyond all recognition.**

**Receipt **  
**Type:Evidence **  
**Retrieved at the Fey Law Office.**  
**A department store receipt with letters written in blood on the back.**

**Receipt **  
**Type:Evidence **  
**Retrieved at the Fey Law Office.**  
**Receipt for a glass light stand. The date of purchase is the day before the murder.**

**Maya's Cell Phone **  
**Type:Other **  
**Received from Detective Dick Gumshoe.**  
**Holds a conversation between the Chief and Maya. **

**.[September 5, 9:27 AM]**

**.Maya: Mia! What's up? You haven't . called in a while.**

**.Mia: Well, actually there's . something I want you to . hold on to for me.**

**.Maya: Again?**  
**. What is it this time?**

**.**  
**.Mia: It's... a clock.**

**. It's made to look like . that statue, "The Thinker."**  
**. And it tells you the time!**

**. Ah... I should probably tell you,**  
**. the clock isn't talking right now.**

**.Maya: Huh? It's not working?**  
**. That's lame!**

**.**  
**.Mia: I had to take the . clockwork out, sorry.**  
**. I put some papers . inside it instead.**

**.Maya: Papers? Is that . the evidence, then?**

**.Mia: I'll leave that one up . to your imagination. See . you tonight at nine.**  
**...**

**Mia's Autopsy Report **  
**Type:Reports **  
**Received from Detective Dick Gumshoe.**  
**Time of death: 9/5 at 9:00 PM.**  
**Cause: single blunt force trauma.**  
**Death was instantaneous.**

* * *

**PLZ REVIEW :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys.**  
**Disclaimer in first chap.**  
**Well, after reading some suggestions, I decided that:**  
**1. No more Court Record, I mean, it's not really needed.**  
**Other changes will probably be made as this story goes on.**

* * *

Finding the Gatewater Hotel was easy enough since it was right across from the offices.  
I found "April May's" room.  
When I knocked on the door, however, a lady did not answer the door.  
It was a very well-dressed man, probably someone who worked here.

"Good afternoon sir!" the man said.

"Good afternoon to you, too!" I said, attempting to put on my business smile, if I had one. "You are..?"

"Ah, I'm sorry, sir! I'm the bellboy of this establishment, the Gatewater Hotel. I've just come up to deliver room service."

"Oh, do you know where Ms. May might be?" I asked.

"Ah..." The man started to blush. "I believe that our guest Ms. May...is using the...what's the word..."

Out with it man, we're both men, well I'm just a teen, but same thing.

"She is currently using the...facilities," The bellboy finally let out.

"If you've no need of anything, I'll be taking my leave now, Mr...?"

"Wright, call me Wright."

"Yes, Mr. Wright," The man said. "Good bye for now!"

The bellboy left the room.

Now, time to investigate while the lady is occupied!

I stepped into the room, but I felt a presence behind me.  
I turned around, and the same bellboy was back, probably with something to say.

"Mr. Wright, if you are staying, could you tell Ms. May that there was a message left for her?"

"...Alright, but from who?"

"Mr. White, from Bluecorp."

...?  
Bingo.  
Well, I know May's connection with the man now.

"Sure, I'll tell her."

"Thank you Mr. Wright."

The bellboy turned around and headed back to do whatever stuff bellboys do.

Finally.

I turned and headed into the room.

"Now...let's start."

I heard the sound of the shower.  
That must be April May.  
I quickly scanned the hotel room.  
The only thing that stood out was a screwdriver stuck between a drawer.  
What?  
I grabbed the screwdriver and forced it out.  
There was a...machine in here.  
It had a cord that could be connected to the phone line.  
Let's think.  
The beautiful lady, April May, was probably the one who reported the incident, based upon yesterday's events.  
How did she know?  
Well, the phone in the office was tampered with, and with this machine.

Yep, a wiretap.

I've heard about these things, you're pretty much listening to every conversation that is going on to the phone that is being tapped.  
Well, this is a whole different crime I'm dealing with, but I'll use this as evidence when needed.

"Oh Bellboy~~~You still there?" A melodic voice rang from the shower.

Crap, I better get out of this place, though any grown man would stay for some fanservice, I'm not even 18 yet.

I sped out of the hotel room before May could see me.  
I'll come back later to talk to Ms. May.

* * *

I decided to head to the place that Maya asked me to go to.  
Y'know, the socalled great attorney.  
If I remember right, he was the Chief's mentor.  
He's probably connected to this incident somehow...

I looked for the offices of this man.  
When I found the place, I arrived at a quaint-looking office.  
Judging by the looks, this lawyer was a very famous one.  
The plaque on his desk read: GROSSBERG.  
There was a painting on the wall, it looked like an original, very expensive.

I was just about to leave when I heard the clearing of a throat.

"AHHEMMMM."

I turned to see a stout looking man.

"Uhh...hello Mr. Grossberg." I greeted him.

"Why yes, hello fellow lawyer. What can I help you with?"

"Uh...actually I was just about to leave, but if I need any help later, I'll be sure to come back!" I said with my business smile on.

I quickly left before Grossberg could whine about his hemorrhoids.

* * *

"Ow...my hemorrhoids, they're acting up again...something's going on..." Grossberg said.

The phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Yes...hello Mr. Gross!"

"It's Grossberg."

"Yes, I hope you have been keeping secrets?"

"Yes...yes...Mr. _White_." Grossberg said with a sad look on his face.

* * *

I made it back to the hotel.  
I checked my iPod for the time.

"Shimatta..." I said.

The iPod was completely frozen.  
Oh well, I guess the consequences of bringing foreign tech to a new world, I guess.

But wait, isn't it like, 2018 right now?  
Shouldn't there be more advanced technology then back where I live?

Shaking these thoughts from my head, I knocked on the door to Ms. May's hotel room after taking off my lawyer's badge, I shouldn't alert her.  
The door opened to reveal a very attractive lady.  
Dam...  
Her clothes weren't helping much, not to mention that she was wearing all pink.  
WHY MUST YOU TEASE ME WITH VERY REVEALING CLOTHES!

"Why hello there handsome!" The pink-haired girl said, making motions with her hands like a cat.

"Hello! My name is Phoenix Wright, and I'm a reporter! Can I ask a couple of questions about yesterday's incident? I noticed that your window had a complete view of the area that the incident occurred in."

A look of panic quickly came and left April May's face.  
Well, now I know that everything she says to me is a lie.

"Sure, why not!" April May said with a forced smile on her face. "Come in!"

Though I asked questions, she didn't give me any information that I didn't have before.

She's hiding something.  
But then again, she's a witness for the trial.  
After hearing her, I got up and thanked her for her time.

Stepping out of the room, I heard a scream of fury.

"GAHH! WHERE IS IT?"

I turned around and put my eye to the crack that was left by the door.

From what I could see, April May was in a state of panic, looking through drawers.

Hahaha...got ya.

I left the hotel building with a smile on my face, ready for the trial that was to come.

* * *

**PLZ REVIEW!  
BTW I'M STILL UP FOR BETA-ING IF NEEDED.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys.**  
**Disclaimer in first chap.**

* * *

**SEPTEMBER 7 10:00 AM DISTRICT COURT COURTROOM NO. 1**

Ah...today's the day of the trial...

"The court is now in session for the trial of Ms. Maya Fey."

Well, Judgey is looking as chipper as ever, if an old guy can look that way.

"The prosecution is ready, Your Honor," Edgeworth said.

Hmph, Edgeworth is looking really arrogant today.  
...God I'm acting like I've been living here forever!  
I haven't though.  
Oh well, the faster I get through this, the faster I get home.

"The defense is ready, Your Honor," I replied.

"Mr. Edgeworth, please give your opening statement."

"Yes, the defendant, Ms. Maya Fey, was at the scene of the crime. The prosecution has evidence she committed this murder. We have a witness who saw her do it, obviously. The prosecution sees no reason to doubt the facts of this case, Your Honor."

"Thank you Mr. Edgeworth, you may call your first witness."

During this I was silent. Well, all I have to do is prove that Maya did not committ the murder. The truth will always unfold itself.  
ONLY ONE TRUTH PREVAILS!  
Sorry about that Detective Conan reference.

"The prosecution calls the chief officer at the scene, Detective Gumshoe!"

"Sir! I'm the detective in charge of homicides down at the precinct, sir!"

"Detective Gumshoe," Edgeworth started, "Please describe the details of this murder."

"Yes sir!"

Gumshoe used his two fingers and expanded a blue screen.

"I'll use this floor map to explain sir!"

The detective threw the screen towards the center of the court.

The tech really blows my mind in this world.  
WHERE'S THE TOUCHSCREEN STUFF?  
THEY HAVE FRICKIN HOLOGRAMS!

"The body was found by this window," Gumshoe explained.

He indicated the window towards the side facing the Gatewater Hotel.

"What was the cause of death?" The prosecutor asked.

"It was loss of blood due to being struck by a blunt object, sir! The murder weapon was the statue of "The Thinker" found next to the body, sir! It was heavy enough to be a deadly weapon, even in a girl's hands, sir!"

"The court accepts this as evidence." The Judge said.

Well, apparently, no one remembers that case from some time ago.  
The supposed "statue" is actually a clock, but its gears are missing.

"You immediately arrested Ms. Maya Fey, who was found at the scene, correct?" Edgeworth asked in a nonchalant manner, as if he knew what the answer was without asking.

"Yes sir! I had hard evidence she did it, sir!"

"Detective Gumshoe, please testify to the court about this hard evidence." The Judge finally asked.

* * *

**TESTIMONY**

"As soon as the phone call came in, I rushed to the scene!"

"There were two people there already:"

"The defendant, Ms. Maya Fey, and the lawyer, Mr. Phoenix Wright."

"I immediately arrested Ms. Maya Fey!"

"Why? We had a witness account describing her!"

"The witness saw Ms. Maya Fey at the very moment of the murder!"

**TESTIMONY END**

* * *

"Hmm...hard evidence you say?" the Judge said, "Mr. Wright, please cross-examine the witness now."

"Yes, Your Honor."

There was some suspicious statements there.  
Time to ask some questions.

* * *

"Umm...HOLD IT!" I yelled.

"He did it again..."

"It sounds so cool!"

The people in the audience began talking.  
I know my voice sounds epic...

"Yes? Mr. Wright?" The Judge asked.

"Well, our detective here mentioned some hard evidence...but he hasn't said anything about it in his testimony!"

"Huh? I said that?" Gumshoe's head tilted as he asked that.

Sorry Gummy, you don't look cute when you do that...

"You did." The Judge said.

"You did." Edgeworth said.

"So a witness claimed to have seen something. April May, right?"

"Uhh...yes sir!" Gumshoe nodded.

"Don't you think her claim is suspicious Detective? She saw the whole event from the hotel, which is quite aways from the offices, regardless of the fact that the two buildings are next to each other."

"Miss May isn't suspicious, and she sure isn't pink, pal!" Gumshoe yelled.

Many facefaults echoed throughout the courtroom.

"W-well...I guess she is pink..."

The slapping of foreheads echoed.

"...*sigh* Do you have any more solid proof other than her claims, Detective?" The judge finally asked.

"Ummmm..."

Good old Gumshoe!

"Yes."

"I have something that I should've told you first, Your Honor!" Gumshoe said.

"Very well, Detective. Let's hear your testimony again."

**TESTIMONY**

"After securing the suspect, I examined the scene of the crime with my own eyes."

"I found a memo written on a piece of paper next to the victim's body!"

"On it, the word "Maya" was written clearly in blood!"

"Lab test results showed that the blood was the victim's!"

"Also, there was blood found on the victim's finger!"

"Before she died, the victim wrote the killer's name!"

"How you like that? That's my "hard evidence"!"

**TESTIMONY END**

"Hmm...that is very hard evidence, indeed. Next time, you should remember things like this Detective Gumshoe." The Judge said.

"I'll make sure he doesn't forget..." Edgeworth said.

I think I heard the sound of a paycheck being cut.

"Please cross-examine now, Mr. Wright." Judgey said.

I nodded my head.

* * *

**PLZ REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys.**  
**Disclaimer in first chap.**  
**I haven't been updating lately cuz of school stuff, sorry.**  
**Oh, I'm also betaing, so check my beta profile.  
OH YEAH, THX FOR OVER 500 VIEWS!  
Though that doesn't seem like much, I'm a newbie fanfic writer...so...yea...**

* * *

"Well, Detective Gumshoe. Could you look at the autopsy record?" I thrusted the large blue screen with the report towards him.

"Hmm?" Gumshoe read the record.

"GAH!" Gumshoe jumped in panic, probably realizing what happened.

"Based on your reaction, I can guess that you saw that the victim died immediately after the blow." I said.

"OBJECTION!"

Edgeworth is finally countering.

"Mr. Wright, please enlighten me, when exactly did you receive that autopsy report?" He asked.

A smug look was painted on his face.  
Most likely, they updated the report with something that I didn't have when I first got the report.

"I obtained it the day after the murder."

"What is the prosecution's point...?" The judge asked.

"The point is," Edgeworth said matter-of-factly. "A second autopsy was formed yesterday! The results were: Death was almost immediate, but there is a possibility the victim lived for several minutes after the blow. I received these results this morning."

I started banging my head on the table.  
That bastard.  
Please remind me again why I like him so much?

"So, with this information, it is quite easy to imagine that the victim did have time to write 'Maya'!" Edgeworth announced.

"Well...the only thing that I can answer back with is: YOUR DETECTIVE IS A SHAM!" I yelled while pointing at him.

Sorry Gumshoe, but someone has to take the blame.  
You'll still be my friend, I hope.

The stare that Edgeworth gave Gumshoe was a bit unnerving.

"Anyway, the prosecution would like to the call the next witness," Edgeworth said. "This poor, innocent girl saw the murder with her own eyes!"

...No comment.

"Let the witness Miss April May take the stand," The judge motioned to the baliff.

* * *

"Witness, your name, please." Edgeworth motioned to the pink-haired chick at the stand.

"I'm April May! At your service!~" The girl winked after she said this, causing her rack to jiggle, which caused nosebleeds from every man in the room besides me.

Every man in here must be a sucker for moe.  
I think Edgeworth got a nosebleed, too.  
He must be some kind of closet pervert.  
I'm getting off target.

The gavel sounded in the courtroom.

"Please refrain from actions like that, Miss May!" The judge said after wiping his nose.

"Aww...alright..." A pout formed on her face.

Ughh...this is not turning out well.  
She is corrupting the crowd, AND the judge!

"So, Miss May, please tell us where you were on the night of September 5th." Edgeworth said with a commanding manner, though the blots of red on his face didn't make him look so serious.

"Ok, so like, I was in my hotel room? Tee hee." The girl smiled. "I checked in right after lunch."

"And this hotel is directly across from the Fey& Co. Law Offices?"

"Mmmhmm! That's right!"

That smile she gave everybody sent chills down my back, probably because I know that her whole demeanor is just a big facade.  
Note that I was completely silent during this conversation, and Miss May was purposely not looking at me.  
She's probably hurt that I lied to her.  
Well, them's the breaks.

"Please testify to the court about what you saw." The judge said.

* * *

TESTIMONY

"It was, like, 9:00 at night. I looked out the window, y'know!"

"And then, oooh! I saw a woman with long hair being attacked!"

"The one attacking her was the mouse girl sitting in the defendant's chair!"

"Then the woman, like, dodged to one side and ran away!"

"But that girl, she caught up to her and... and... She hit her!"

"Then the woman with long hair..."

"She kinda...slumped."

"The end. That's all I saw. Every little bitsy witsy!"

END

* * *

"Hmm...based on the testimony, I should just end it here, but for tradition's sake, let the cross-examination commence!" The judge let out jovially.

That's really the wrong kind of attitude for this murder that occurred.  
Edgeworth also looked saddened by my chance.

"Mr. Wright, you were Mia Fey's understudy, were you not?" Edgeworth asked.

Hmm...maybe? I kinda forgot, I'll just play along.

"Yes, I was."

"Then you must know her techniques well."

Edgeworth leaned forward to emphasize what he would say next:

"Her cowardly way of finding tiny faults in perfectly good testimonies..."

...wow.

"Y'know, Edgeworth, you look at Chief's actions that way, but I must tell you, that everyone of her clients that she defended were innocent not to mention that she defended a client and won with YOU as the prosecutor!"

He shut up after that.

"Uh...now, on with the cross-examination!"

"Actually, there will be no need for that." I said, shocking everybody in the room, especially April May.

"Huh?!" These cries were heard throughout the courtroom.

"Think about it, her testimony sounds a bit fishy, I mean, she probably was in the hotel room, but she most likely made up the story about seeing the murder, because anybody can make up her testimony that she gave; nothing really stands out that makes her testimony look believeable."

I paused for effect.

"And, let me show you this picture."

I displayed the picture of Maya.

"Though I'm not saying anything about Maya's looks, but if you saw the defendant, you would've paid attention to the clothes first! I mean, who where's spirit medium clothes on a daily basis around here?"

The crowd started to nod.

"Given these facts, and since Miss May did not mention any of this, THIS TESTIMONY IS BOGUS!" I yelled, slamming my hands on the table.

"But what if sh-" The judge started.

"The defendant was wearing these clothes on the night of the murder, I saw her, as well as Gumshoe." I cut him off.

"So, Miss May, what do you have to say?" I asked her, looking straight at her.

"ROWR!"

For a split second, the pink-haired lady went through a drastic transformation from a moe girl to a yandere!  
Scary...

"What are you trying to say! I saw what I saw! I j-just didn't think that details were necessary!"

The fact that she is still trying to squirm her way out of this mess is very amusing.

"Well, Miss May, please say everything you have to say to the court please, that is a crime you do not want to deal with(lying in court)." The judge said. "Please testify again.."

"Ok~~!" April winked at everybody, and nosebleeds spurted.

I hope they have janitors working here afterwards.

* * *

TESTIMONY

"I did see everything!"

"The victim-the woman-dodged the first attack and ran off to the right."

"Then the girl in the hippie clothes ran after her..."

"And she hit her with that weapon! I saw it! I did!"

"That... that clock! Um... the kinda statue-y clock? "The Thinker," I think?"

END

* * *

Hmm...Oh! Gotcha!

"You may cross-examine now, Mr. Wright." The judge said.

I smiled.

I spotted the contradiction.

* * *

**PLZ REVIEW :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well...hey guys...I haven't uploaded in a long time.**  
**I just haven't had much motivation to write.**  
**Well, here's the next chap, enjoy :)**  
**Disclaimer in first chap.**

* * *

**LAST TIME ON "FLYING THROUGH TIME AND SPACE INTO ANOTHER DIMENSION"**

_**TESTIMONY**_

_"I did see everything!"_

_"The victim-the woman-dodged the first attack and ran off to the right."_

_"Then the girl in the hippie clothes ran after her..."_

_"And she hit her with that weapon! I saw it! I did!"_

_"That... that clock! Um... the kinda statue-y clock? "The Thinker," I think?"_

_**END**_

_Hmm...Oh! Gotcha!_

_"You may cross-examine now, Mr. Wright." The judge said._

_I smiled._

_I spotted the contradiction._

* * *

And we're back to where it ended last time, when the so-called attorney found the contradiction.

"Miss May..." I began.

Hmm...how should I say this in the most embarrassing way possible?  
I know, I'm sadistic, but then again...the most sadistic one in here is the pink-haired lady...she is yandere.

April May still wasn't looking at me...not that I wanted her too.  
I wouldn't be surprised if she jumped over and slapped me for lying about my job as a "newspaper reporter".

Well, time to go in style.  
I put my arms in a thinking position and said, "What you said in the testimony...was quite revealing..."

"Revealing? Ooooh, you'd like that, wouldn't you. Naughty Mr. Lawyer..." She replied while flaunting her rack and shaking her head.

After another spurt of blood from the men in the courtroom(besides me, because yandere is such a turn-off), I said, "Personal interests aside, though you are pretty Miss May, you claim in your testimony that the statue is a clock, yes?"

"...Yes?" The woman said with a blush on her face, most likely from the compliment.

"Unfortunately, this "clock" doesn't even look like a clock from first sight," I replied. "Does this look like a clock to the people in the audience?"

I expanded the picture of the statue to present to said people.

"Yeah, the lawyer is right, that just looks like some statue," was the gist of what the people replied that were in the audience.

"Well, you know what?" I asked. "This IS a clock."

Many jaws dropped.

"But the catch is, the only other person that knew that this was a clock was a witness, and he was found guilty of murder!" I announced.

That got the crowd rallying.  
After of a few seconds of letting the people talk, the judge used his gavel.

"Order Order!" he said.

"So, please tell us Mrs. May, how did you exactly know that this replica of the 'The Thinker' was actually a clock?" I questioned.

"OBJECTION!" yelled the man in the burgundy-colored coat.

"The only thing important here, Wright," Edgeworth said with spite, "is that the witness saw the murder with her own eyes! That's the point! Stop trying to confuse her with trivial concerns that are irrelevant!"

The judge could only nod, "Yes...you are right Mr. Edgeworth. You will withdraw your question, Mr. Wright."

"OBJECTION!"

"There it is again..."

"Yeah, that guy is really cool-looking when he does that..."

They must have some sort of hidden microphone that whips out whenever I point my finger, because my objection always echoes through the courtroom.

"Your Honor, besides the fact that everything I have are questions, I caught criminal with them before!" I said.

Well, only once, but you get the point.

A single nod said it all.

"Very well Phoenix Wright, continue to question the witness," The judge answered.

I felt like going up to the judge's stand and hug him, but I had a job to do, regardless of whether or not I wanted to do it.

April May was quited during this ordeal, but when the judge said "continue to question the witness", her head jerked up.

"Huh? What? What's going to happen now?" She asked bluntly.

You answer my goddam question! Man, these "people" are so shifty when it comes to questions!

"You answer my question now, Miss May! How did you know that it was a clock?" I said while pointing my finger at her.

All eyes were on April May.

"...W-well, th-that's because I heard it!" May replied with a forced smile, one could tell because it was twitching on one of the corners.

"Oh, so you were at the law offices? I thought you said that you witnessed the crime!"

"No no no! I didn't say that! Why would I go there! I heard it...from the hotel! Hee hee!" April May's attempt to charm the men was not as effective as before, most likely because she knows she's about to lose the battle.

"Well, the law offices are a short distance from the hotel, Your Honor," Edgeworth replied. "She could've easily have heard the clock!"

'Hmm...are you satisfied with this answer, Mr. Wright?" The Judge looked at me as he said this.

"No, why would I be? The clock couldn't have rung on the day of the murder!" I explained.

"The reason is that the clock is empty! Please check it yourself, Your Honor!" I said.

The judge picked up the clock, twisted the head off, and peered inside the "body" of the Thinker.

"AAAAAHHHHH it is as the defense says!" The judge exclaimed.

"The clock is missing its clockwork! Obviously, it's quite empty!" the judge continued. "Please explain as to why this clock is empty though, Mr. Wright."

'First, the first reason is that this witness," I pointed at the witness stand, "is a BIG FAT LIAR! IN BOTH LITERAL AND FIGURATIVE MEANINGS!"

"F-FAT!?" the lady shrieked.

"Second, before Edgeworth tries to counter me, the other reason is that I have proof that the clockwork was removed before the murder, and stayed that way."

"U-u-r-rkk!" Edgeworth acted like I had punched him in the stomach.

"Look at ths piece of evidence!"

I flung the picture of Maya's phone in the middle of the courtroom.

"By the way, this is the defendant's phone, but, arriving comments aside, the phone contains a key piece of evidence: a recording," I began.

"This phone has a recording of a conversation she had with the victim on the day of the murder!" I explained.

The crowd went wild.

"Wow, it's like the defense has completely controlled this case."

"I know, but does that mean that the defendant is innocent?"

Before the judge could begin to strike the gavel, I yelled out, "HOLD IT!"

That shut the audience up.

There was a silence in the air, before it was broken by a feeble "Order Order" by the Judge.

"This was not brought to my attention, Your Honor!" Edgeworth began.

"Gumshoe probably overlooked it, from what I can tell in the beginning of the trial," I figured. "But for now let's hear the conversation."

* * *

**-Maya [So you just want me to hold on to "The Thinker"**  
**for you, then?]**

**-Mia [If you could.]**

**-Mia [Ah... I should probably tell you, the clock isn't talking right now.]**

**-Maya [Huh? It's not working?**  
**That's lame!]**

**-Mia [I had to take the clockwork out, sorry.]**

**[September 5, 9:27 AM]**

* * *

"As you can see, this points out two things: the fact that the clockwork was out before the murder, and the fact that the clockwork was out before April May arrived at the hotel." I summarized the call.

"Now, explain Miss May, how did you know that the weapon was a clock?" I asked.

"I saw it somewhere!" She answered quickly.

Didn't someone else say that before?

"The last person who said was the murderer, Miss May," I revealed bluntly.

"A-ackk!"

Miss May's head went down, and slowly, her head jerked back up.

"What's it to you, porcupine-head!? That stupid clock doesn't matter, okay!? She did it! And she should die for it! Die!" April May transformed from a cute moe girl into a a girl with rage, her face contorted with fury.

"UUUOOOHHHHHH A YANDERE!" I yelled.

I just had to say that.

"Well, that was interesting...but exactly how did Miss May find out that the weapon was a clock?" The judge asked.

"The only other way she could've found out is that she 'heard' it, and by using this," I expanded a picture of the wiretap I found. "she could've listened in on the conversation that Mia Fey and Maya Fey had on the day of the call!"

"What is this?" the judge asked.

"This is a wiretap, it allows one to listen in on a conversation on a phone, if used properly, though I do not see how this is relevant to the crime," Edgeworth explained.

"What excuses will you use this time Mrs. May? Though it is obvious now that you did not commit the murder, you have yet to prove that you in fact, have nothing to do with the crime until you witnessed it!" I proclaimed.

"W-well..." May began.

"Are you going to say that the bellboy was there for room service?" I asked.

"Ga-ahh!" May screamed. "How did you know?"

"Well, then the defense requests that the bellboy be called as a witness!" I yelled. "There is something suspicious going on, and I will uncover it!"

"OBJECTION!" Edgeworth yelled. "The wiretapping had nothing to do with the killing, which is why I object to your new witness!"

The bellboy has a key part in this though...

"However..." Edgeworth continued.

"If you do not find that the alibi of Miss April May is not questioned after the examination of the bellboy, then you will recognize that Ms. Maya Fey is guilty!"

"I accept!" I yelled with a confident look on my face.

"You fell into my trap, Phoenix Wright," Edgeworth said, with a smug grin on his face.

"Oh we shall see, won't we?" I replied with a smug look on my face mirroring Edgeworth's.

"Very well. The court calls the hotel bellboy to the stand!" The judge announced with the strike of his gavel.

* * *

**Whew...that was a lot.**  
**Plz review, and all that good stuff.**  
**Thanks, and till next time!  
I'm also beta-ing, for any people interested for finding them.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I just type up whatever I can and post it in one day. XD So sorry if the story is not up to your standards.**  
**Disclaimer in first chap.**

* * *

_Last time:_

_"Very well. The court calls the hotel bellboy to the stand!" The judge announced with the strike of his gavel._

_And now we're back~_

* * *

"I believe the witness is now ready to testify," Edgeworth began as the bellboy took the witness stand. "He certainly does look like a bellboy."

"Uhh...Edgeworth, he is a bellboy," I retorted as I put my hand to my forehead.

"Oh.."

Edgeworth's face blushed slightly from his tiny slipup.

"Ahemm..." The judge interrupted our banter and said, "Since that tea set looks rather heavy, please begin your testimony, witness."

"Very good, sir!" The bellboy said with a smile, like a professional.

* * *

**TESTIMONY**

"I am the head bellboy at the fine Gatewater Hotel, in business for four generations!"

"I believe I received a call after 8;00 in the evening from our guest, Miss May."

"She asked for an ice coffee to be brought to her at 9:00, on the dot, sir."

"I brought it to her at precisely the requested time, of course."

"And I delivered the ice coffee to our guest Miss May, herself."

**END**

* * *

"Well, begin your cross-examination now, Mr. Wright," The judge said with a nod of his head.

"Yes, Your Honor," I replied.

Dam, I couldn't see the contradiction after listening to the testimony, what should I do?

_Press the witness...Ask questions..._

Who's that?  
Oh yeah, I think Misty said something about Phoenix and me sharing minds, so something like a separate consciousness in "my" head.

_Yes...Don't forget to..-Whatever, yeah, just press and all that good stuff._

So you're done playing the "mysterious" voice in the head, huh?

_Yup._

* * *

Alright, let's do this!

"Mr. Bellboy, when you received the call, are you sure that it was Miss May?" I started.

"Absolutely."

"You sound so certain!"

"Why yes, that is because I checked her in myself as a matter of fact. Not only did I see her in all her stunning radiance, but I also heard her voice. And then I saw THEM, and I...Ahem. Er...ahem!" The bellboy quickly turned a shade a red for his messup.

Them?

"The point being, I remembered her quite well, sir." He finished, recovering from his "slip-of-the-tongue".

"Why did she ask for the coffee at such an exact time?" I asked.

"I believe that it was because she wanted to drink some after a show she was watching sir."

_9:00 was the time of the murder!_

Yeah, I know.

"We now see Mr. Wright, that this cross-examination is going nowhere, for the bellboy has no reason to lie!" Edgeworth said with conviction. "So if you have any decency, you will end this rather tedious cross-examination here!"

"Well...it was a bit tedious," the Judge agreed. "The witness may leave the stand.

The baliff went up to take the bellboy away, but I couldn't end it here.

_If I know what you are thinking, then I think that you'll be able to figure this out._

?! How did you know?

_Shared consciousness._

Right...like that explains everything...

"OBJECTION!" I yelled across the courtroom.

"Your Honor! Please give me one last question, I will not disappoint and it may shed some light on things," I asked with a pleading look on my face.

Come on, no one can resist the puppy-dog eyes.

"Well..."

"OBJECTION!" Edgeworth yelled, too.

"The cross-examination is already over, Wright!" Edgeworth retorted.

The strike of the gavel silenced the room, and everyone looked to the judge's stand, eager to see what he would decide.

The judge was deep in thought, until...

"Alright, one last question Mr. Wright," The judge finally decided. "But after that, the witness goes, agreed?"

"Yes, Your Honor, thank you," I thanked the judge.

FInally, now I can ask the key question to wrap today up.

"Mr. Bellboy, I must ask you this question: How much was the ice coffee that Ms. May ordered?"

Everyone looked at me like I was nuts.

"Well, sir...it was $18."

! Gotcha.

_Good job._

"Why so expensive? I think that's a lot for a single cup of ice coffee."

"Well, you see si-" The bellboy began but was cut off by, from the looks of it, a panicking Edgeworth.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT!" He yelled.

"Stand down Mr. Edgeworth! Let the defense's question be answered, regardless of how crazy it sounds!" The judge interrupted.

Wow...thanks there Judgie, I thought we were best buds.

"Sir, it was because it was an order for two cups of ice coffee."

"Wait, so Miss May was going to drink two cups? HAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"HEY I HEARD THAT! SHUT UP YOU LAWYER!"

"No no, sir. There was an order for two cups because there were TWO people in there!"

There was a moment of silence, you could hear a pin drop to the floor.  
Finally, after a long wait, everybody, except Edgeworth, comically fell to the floor.

"Hey, Mr. Bellboy, this is information you are supposed to tell us in your testimony!" I reasoned as the bellboy's face slowly changed to a sheen of red.

"I'm...sorry, sir, but the good man over...there..." He pointed to Edgeworth. "told me not to tell you unless it was specifically asked, sir..."

Edgeworth's usually calm swagger was now long gone, he was sweating from all of his panicking and worry.

"Y-you fool! You're not supposed to say that!" Edgeworth feebly attempted to scold the bellboy.

That bastard, I forgot that he didn't realize that this wasn't just a game yet.

_So...why don't you tell him now?_

Alright.

"HOLD IT!" I yelled.

"Edgeworth, do you think that this is a game? Do you think that if you keep information from the court, you can win and get your guilty verdict?" I growled at him, slowly scaring Edgeworth.

"Well you know what, this is not a game! People's lives are on the line and it's our job to find the truth so the wrong person isn't put in jail!"

"I know you are a good prosecutor, and you are better than those people who work hard just to get a guilty verdict on a person that didn't even commit the crime!"

"So please, we're supposed to work together, I don't even know why the justice system was made like this, but we can still work together to find the truth."

Finally, Edgeworth replied.

"Though I do understand your position on this matter, Mr. Wright. I still fail to see why any of this is relevant to the current case on hand, but I will consider what you have said."

Dam, I'm getting way too into this...lawyer thing.

_You think?_

Shut up.

"Ok, now that that is over, Mr. Bellboy, was there a man with Miss May when she checked in?" I began again.

"Yes, you are right, sir."

"Was the man there when you brought up room service?"

"No sir, not at all, it was just the Miss."

"Thank you for your answer. Your Honor, as you can see now the alibi of the man with Miss May has yet to be questioned!"

"Yes, yes...The court acknowledges the defense's argument. I expect both the prosecution and the defense to look into this matter fully! Am I understood?" The judge asked.

I nodded.

Edgeworth nodded too.

"Court is now adjourned!"

* * *

_Hey, you at least got Edgeworth thinking._

Yeah, maybe a little too early...

_What?_

Never mind.

I was walking to the defendant lobby, when Edgeworth came my way.

"Wright, I need to speak with you."

His expression on his face was puzzling.

"Yeah? I got a few minutes. What is it?"

"When you said those things out there in court today...It got me thinking...but how do we...work...together?"

It looked like Edgeworth was trying really hard to say that.

"Well, just act how you do normally in court, just don't do anything shady like information concealing."

"Oh, I get it now.."

"Don't sweat it now, you'll probably understand a bit later...Don't worry about it too much.."

"Alright...but something puzzles me."

"How could you think that kind of things when this is only your second case?"

Edgeworth was staring at my face with a scrutinizing expression, like the answer was written on "my" fore head.

"Uh..."

Shiet.

"Uh...the Chief told me that."

"Mia Fey?"

"Yeah."

"That is a bit understandable, since every client she had was innocent. Alright, I must be going now, Wright."

"Yeah, see you in court the day after the tomorrow?"

And with that, we both went our separate ways.

* * *

**September 7, 2:24 PM District Court Defendant Lobby No. 1**

Right when I walked in the lobby, Maya jumped towards me.

"You were SOOOO cool in there Nick! Especially your speech!" She said.

"It was? I was just doing what I was supposed to do as a lawyer."

"Then how come every lawyer isn't as cool as you? Anyways, I think I'm your newest fan now!"

YAY, I have a fangirl!

_Yo, don't push it._

Aww...

"Do I get to go home now?" Maya asked.

"Well, not yet, but it'll be soon, I'm just sure of it."

"Oh, yeah, what happened to Miss May?"

"I heard that she got arrested, most likely for the wiretap...pity, she was a looker."

"...Hentai.."

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"Well, I have to go now, but I'm sure the next time we're in court, I'll get you free!"

"Yeah, I'm counting on you!"

Another one of her radiant smiles was on her face.  
It really is pretty, prettier than Miss May.

* * *

Later, I looked again through the pink lady's testimony.  
Unfortunately, I didn't find much info that would help except for one statement:  
"The victim dodged an attack then ran to the right, but she was caught and struck."

Well, it looks like I'm visiting a certain pink lady tomorrow...

* * *

**DON'T FORGET, I'M STILL ACCEPTING REQUESTS FOR BETAING!**  
**PLZ REVIEW :)**


End file.
